Hex vs Silver
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver wants to challenge a fight with Hex the Cobra. But will she agree to it? Find out and read.


**This story is a sequel to "Hex meets Espio"**

**Silver and Espio belongs to SEGA.**

**Hex the Cobra and Snow belongs to me. **

**Yeah, I know. Another Silver the Hedgehog story. *sighs* It's still stuck in my head. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nuh-uh! No way am I fighting with that future doofus hedgehog, Espio" Hex crossed her arms.

"Why not?" he asked.  
"Because he is annoying sometimes" Hex said with a grumpy tone, she doesn't hate Silver, although she gets mad at him for annoying her romantic relationship with Espio.

"Come on Hex, it's only to train" he said.

"Hmph!" Hex closed her eyes and looks away.  
"Oh, Hexie" Silver called out her nickname, "I got a yummy dead rat for you"

Hex's forked tongue flicks wanting it.

"No" Hex slaps a hand over her mouth.

"Is the cobra girl trying to resist" Silver chuckled, holding the dead rat's tail and swings it back and forth like a pocket watch in front of her.

"This is not funny, Silver" Espio said calmly.

"Come on, Espio. It's only just once" Silver said.

Hex tries to resist from her Jacobsen's Organ sense at smelling the dead rat.

"Grrr…..curse my stupid Jacobsen's Organ!" she hissed.

She tries to keep her tongue in.

"I'm gonna kill you, Silver!" she pounced on him, trying to grab the dead rat but Silver used his telekinesis to move it to the tree, tying the rat's tail like a ribbon.

Espio simply watches them fight.

Hex hisses and bites him.

"Whoa!" he lifts her up with his powers before she could bite, "Simmer down, woman!"

"I will once I kick your ass!" Hex threw her jinxes at him.

One caused him to be dressed as a girl, the other makes him on a pony and the last he has little girl make up and holding a lollipop.

"What the?!"  
"HAHAHAHA!" Hex laughed so hard.

Silver shakes off the makeup and girly clothes away, "That's not funny, snake girl!" he threw his Psycho Shock attack at her.

Hex rolls dodging it, "You missed, Silverella" she chuckled.

"Don't you dare call me a girl!" Silver ran up to her.

Hex hits him with her tail making him hit the wall.

"Ugh!"  
"Ha ha, girl power" Hex smirked.

"Hmph! I'll show you boy power, snake woman!" Silver teleports behind her and grabbed her tail, tossed her against the wall.

She wraps her tail around his waist and takes him with her. They both hit the wall.  
"OW! Okay, that hurt" Silver shoved her off and backflips.

Hex back flips, "No kidding"

"Grrrr!" Silver growled angrily.

"Aww….is the hedgehog feeling grumpy today?" Hex chuckled.  
Silver ran up to her and performs a spin dash.

"Huh? Whoa!" Hex dodged out of the way, "What kind of move is that?! Pinball?!"

Silver hits the wall since Hex dodged.

"Ok that's enough" Espio said.

"Uhhh….." Silver moans in a daze, seeing birds tweeting and circling around his head like stars. He fell on Hex's back by accident; he recovers from his dizziness and sat on her back.

"Get off me!" Hex struggled to get him off but it was no use.

"Nope. You almost tried to bite me with deadly venom, snake girl" Silver crossed his arms on his chest and sits on her back.

"You think I would actually kill you?!" Hex struggled.

"Hello? You're a snake and you have venom glands! Your fangs have venom!" Silver said.

"So?! That doesn't mean I would've injected you with it!" Hex yelled.

"Okay that's enough" Espio pulls Silver off and helps Hex up.

"Thanks, Espio" Hex stands up.

"Next time don't try to inject venom in my bloodstream, snake girl" Silver gently shoved Espio off.

"I wasn't going to! Just because I have venom doesn't mean I use it!" Hex yelled in his face.

"Whatever. But…." Silver held out the dead rat, swinging it back and forth like a pocket watch in front of her.

"Uhhh….." Hex was like in a trance but she's not.

"You know you want it" Silver chuckled.

Espio snatches it away, "That's enough Silver"

"Hey! I'm just trying to be nice to her, thank you very much" Silver snatches it back.

"Give me the bloody rat, Silver!" Hex tries to grab it but Silver was too fast.

"Ah ah ah. Say please like a good girl" Silver smirked.  
"Fine. Can I….please….have that rat? Happy now?" Hex said.  
"Very" Silver gives her the dead rat.

"Teasing her with a dead rat is friendly?`" Espio glares and crosses his arms.

"Maybe" Silver shrugged. "And I was just testing her out if she can sniff the dead rat because I can't. I'm not a heat-seeker like her"

Espio rolls his eyes, "Yeah right"

Hex was done swallowing the dead rat and gulped harder to push it down to her esophagus.

Just then, Silver's ears twitched lightly at a 'meow' sound coming from the tree, he walked up to it and saw a non-mobian white cat on the tree branch.  
"Snow? How did you get up there?" Silver sighs and lifts the cat with his powers, bringing her down slowly.

"Meow"

"Snow?" Espio asked.  
"My pet cat. I adopted her" Silver said, holding his cat in his arms.

"Aww she's sooo cute Silver" Hex pets her.

_"*pppuuuurrrrrrrr*"_ Snow purred.

"Very cute, Silver" Espio smiled.

"Thanks"

"Aren't you the cutest kitty cat ever? Your Silver's little princess aren't you?" Hex coos.

"Meow"

Silver chuckled shyly and blushed.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Come on, Snow. Let's go home" Silver walks away with Snow in his arms.

"Bye" Hex and Espio said.

The End.

* * *

**So who won? No one. It's a draw. It's not whether you win or lose. It's how you play the game. :)**


End file.
